REAL LOVE IS HARD TO COME BY
by Luckyb1234
Summary: Loren met a taxi driver when she visited her sister Leah in LA. Max is a billionaire and he has two sons, Eddie and Tyler. Max gave his sons three months to bring their to be wives if not, he would take their names from his WILL. Will they find someone they love or hire someone to act and their girlfriends?
1. Chapter 1

Is this real?

Mom I'm home, mom where are you? Loren puts her bag on the living room table and her luggage on the floor. Mom where are you?

Nora came through the backdoor wearing her working gear. Hi sweetie, I'm here, she took off her gloves and gave Loren a hug. I was working in the garden. Welcome home baby.

Thanks mom, I am so happy to be home, I miss you so much. Loren said still hugging her mom.

And I miss you too, Nora opened the refrigerator and brought a jug of lemonade, went to the cabinet and took out two glasses and poured lemonade in, gave one to Loren. Cheers.

Loren went to the dinning table and pulled a chair and sat down. So mom, what up?

Nothing is up, I was just gardening, and as you can it is a beautiful day for gardening.

Mooooooom,

Loren I am okay there is nothing wrong

Loren knew there is something worrying her mom but she let it go. Ok what is for diner? I am starving.

I made your favorite. They said in Unisom **LASAGNA**

I love you mom, so why are we waiting for? Loren said while getting up to set up the table. And while they were eating, Nora asked Loren, so when is the graduation?

Loren puts one finger up signaling her mom to let her finish chewing. When she finished chewing, she took a sip of her lemonade and said, in two weeks and I am planning to start looking for a job or internship.

That is a good idea sweet, so which companies are you thinking about applying for, are you going to look for a job here in Michigan or you are going to move out of state?

Mom, I don't want to leave you here by yourself and there are no big companies here, I don't want us to live on paycheck to paycheck, mom, you've done enough for Leah and me and now is the time you have to sit and enjoy.

Loren, we are not living on paycheck to paycheck, your dad has a good job that pays well. The only thing is he travels a lot. I know you mean well for me, but sweetie, I am still young and energetic so I want to work so I don't get weak and old. Oh I forgot Leah wants us to go to LA this weekend because she misses us.

Did she want you to go visit her or she wants us to visit her? Loren asked with a frowned face.

Loren, can you let that incident go already and be nice to your sister?

I'm sorry mom, but she started everything and if she is not going to back off my private life, I will not allow her to destroy my future.

Loren, I think she meant well for you.

I don't think so mom, she ruined all my relationships only because she wants me to go out with rich guys or boys whose parents are rich and that is not me. I have to work my way from the bottom to the top. I want to enjoy what I sow not to ripe what other people had sow.

Nora reached across the table and squeezed Loren's hand. You are really my daughter and I am proud of you.

But Leah is also your daughter right mom?

Yeah she is but the moment she moved back to LA, she change not bad though, but I don't know, there is something about she doesn't care what people say about her.

Anyway I am happy that I am going to see my friends again, I have to call Mel and tell her I'm coming to LA. OMG Adriana and Chloe are going to scream my ear off.

Nora just smiles and waved Loren to ahead and make the call. I will clean up.

Thanks mom, I love you so much. Loren said and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

At LA Eddie was getting ready to leave his office when his secretary knocked on the door. Mr. Duran, your dad wants you in his office.

Thanks Linda, tell him I'm on my way

Ok Mr. Duran

Hey pops what's up, Linda said you want to see me.

Have a seat son; Eddie sat in the chair across from his dad in Max's big office.

Do you want something to drink? Max asked Eddie while he went to the bar in his office.

No, thanks dad, I am driving today, Sam got an urgent call something about his wife or daughter, I couldn't get what he was saying because I was too busy trying to get things ready for tomorrow's board meeting.

Oh ok then cheers to me.

Ok why am I here? Eddie asked looking at his dad with serious face.

We are waiting for your brother and mom they should be here soon.

Are we going to have a family meeting in your office? We always have family meetings at home, I mean you and mom's house with good meal from mom. Eddie said a big smirk on his face.

I know but this time, I am serious about what I am going to discuss with you.

Me? What did I do this time? I am doing everything I could to make this company grow.

What we are going to talk about is not about the company so just be patience and wait for your mom and brother to come.

We are here, Katy said and gave Max a kiss on his lips

Gross we are still little kids Tyler said and both him and Eddie started laughing.

Oh really? Are you? Kathy said and they all went and sit in the area where Max normally use for his small meetings.

Ok dad, we are all here can you tell us the reason we are here? Tyler said.

Max cleared his throat, I call you here, oh we call you here { **pointing to Katy and** **himself** } to discuss something important about your lives.

What is about our lives that you want to discuss about? I am pretty happy about my life and I don't want to change it. Tyler said.

Tyler you and Eddie are not candles that grows younger when you lit it, human beings grows old and we are growing old so we want you two to start planning of settling down. Like getting marry and settling down. Katy said

We will think about that so can you give us some time? Eddie said while getting up.

Sit down son, I am serious and I am giving you two three months to bring your to be wives to meet us if not- Max was cut off by Tyler

If not what are you going to do throw us out off our houses? He said with a laugh.

Tyler, we are serious and as I was saying, if not that I have no choice than to take yours names from this company and all my properties as it will collapse anyway if I leave it to people who are not responsible.

But dad, we are responsible, look I am working my ass off everyday going to meetings and making good decisions.

As the saying goes, behind every successful man there is a woman. I met your mom and through her advice, encouragement and good food, see what we have accomplished. So three months and I mean it. Now we are done here so you can go.

The moment Eddie and Tyler were out of the office, Eddie called Tyler.

Ty, can I have a word with you?

Yeah little bro, what's up are you buying what dad just said? He can never take our names from his **WILL** so please breath.

Tyler, I think he is serious, but I can't find a woman in three months and fall in love with her. It takes time to fall in love.

That is your piece of cake so you go ahead and think about it as for me, I am going to the club tonight and have a good time with the laaadies. You can join me if you want.

No thanks, the boys and I have plans. Eddie said and gave his brother a hug and they both left to go home.

Eddie got home find something to eat, after that he went to the shower and took a long shower thinking about what his parents told he and Tyler. When he finally came out of the shower, he heard a knock at his door and he run downstairs to get it.

Whoa man, you can't be opening doors with towel around your waist. Phil said and everyone started laughing.

Just give me a minute and I will be right with you guys Eddie said and run back upstairs.

 **Loren on three-way phone conversation with Mel, Chloe and Aid.**

Yeah and my mom said Leah wants us to come to LA this weekend for a visit and I am only coming because of you guys.

Yay, we miss you so much Lo, and we have a lot to catch up with Mel said.

Girl's night out and shopping Chloe added.

And boys Aid said. The girls all laugh.

Hey and I heard there is going to be a beach party so we can attend too fun right? Chloe said. The girls started squealing. I can't wait to see you Lo, Chloe said.

Hey Lo, you know it only two days that you will be here? Aid said

Oh my Gosh, I need to go start parking, I will talk to you guys later. I love you guys

We love you too. They all hang up and Loren went back to the living room and picked up her bag and luggage and went back to her room.

It was Friday evening and Loren and Nora were getting ready to go the airport when they heard a knock at the door.

Mom I think the taxi is here, I will get it.

Ok sweetie, I will be right down with you just put your bag in the car.

Loren opened the door and there he is, her dad, she jump on him and gave him a tight hug.

I can see someone miss me Trent said laughing.

I miss you dad, did mom knows that you are coming today?

No why?

Oh because we are going to LA to visit Leah.

Oh really?

Yeah and our plane leaves in an hour.

Sweetie I'm ready, oh my God Trent, I thought you said you are not coming till next years.

Yeah I want to surprise you and I can see I can't have my wife the weekend because she had to go to LA to visit our daughter.

Nora puts her bag down and rushed to Trent and gave him a passionate kiss. Sweetie, is it ok if we postpone this visit till next week?

Oh no mom, I am going I miss my friends and I don't think Leah will be happy about us telling her we will be there in five hours and later telling her we are not coming.

Your dad just came after travelling for three months. I also miss him.

Don't worry mom, enjoy your man and I will enjoy my friends. They heard a car horn and Loren hug her mom and dad. I will call you when I get to LA. I love you guys.

We love you too Nora and Trent said.

After a long five hours, Loren landed in LA and she can't wait to see her friends. When she claim her bag, her phone started ringing and it was Leah.

Hey Leah I am in LA I was about to call you.

Oh yeah mom told me she couldn't make because dad came home. Anyway, I am a little busy can you take a taxi home?

Loren wasn't surprise because she knows Leah could do a thing like that. Yeah that should not be a problem. Loren went out and called for a taxi.

Loren gave the address to the driver and she called her friends to let them know that she has arrived.

On the way Loren asked the diver if it is ok for her grab something at café, as she knew that Leah will not cook and there will be no food for her eat that night. The drive drove her to the café and he got out and asked Loren what she wants him to buy for her.

Oh it is ok; I can go get it myself.

I can get it for you, he said with a smile that made Loren's heart melt.

Just get me anything that is edible, just need to something to eat for tonight.

Ok mam, I will be back. The driver came back fifteen minutes later and gave Loren a brown bag.

Thank you and much it is?

You can add it to the charge when we get to your destination. Loren just nodded. While they were going Loren could see the driver stealing some small glances at her, but she did not say anything. In about an hour later, the drive told Loren they have reached the house.

Thank you and how much am I owning you Mr. -

Oh my name is Andre, bur you can call me Ed

Ok Ed, how much do I have to pay?

$35 please Ed said.

Loren took out her wallet and gave Ed the money and when she was about to turn around, Andre called her.

I did not get your name; I think it is not fair for you to know my name and me not knowing yours.

I am sorry, Loren Tate

Miss Tate here you can call me anytime you need a taxi, Ed handed Loren a folded paper and Loren puts it in her purse and waved to Ed. Ed made sure she was in the house before driving off.

At Eddie's apartment, Eddie and his friends are having a good time and he brought the conversation between his parents and him up.

Mate why don't you go out there and pick up a girl and make her your wife Ian said

Eddie you are rich and handsome and every girl will die to be your wife so why are killing yourself on that, just go out and pick one, Phil said.

Guys, you don't understand, I don't want girl to fall in love with me because I am Eddie Duran the billionaires son, I want someone who will fall in love with me as who I am.

Everyone in LA knows who you are so how can they not fall in love with you? Adam added

Unless you become a homeless or carp driver, Cam said giving Phil a high five.

You are genius Cam. Eddie said

What? I just made a joke.

A good one though, thanks man.

Mate, don't tell me you are going to be a homeless just to get a girl to love.

Listen man, anyone who will fall in love with a homeless man shows naturally pure love so don't talk me out of it.

 **So this is a new story I decided to write so please review and let me know if you like it.**


	2. Girls night out

Listen man, anyone who will fall in love with a homeless man shows naturally pure love so don't talk me out of it. And you are all going to help me do this. We are friends right? And friends have to be there for each other.

 **Eddie** , this is not a good idea, and what will your parents say if they find out that you are homeless. I am not going to be part of this dirty game; the team is going to Wisconsin to train for three towards the upcoming supper bowl. Cam said.

Thanks Cam, you brought this hideous idea and now we are stuck with it and you find an excuse to ditch us. Adam said while going to the kitchen and grab a bottle of beer.

Hey Adam, can you toss me one? Phil called and turned to face Eddie who is typing something on his phone. So how did Tyler took the three months ultimatum that your dad gave you guys, I know the ladies man will not agree with this because he is not ready to settle down with one woman. He has played almost every girl in LA.

I don't think so because there is more ladies in LA that he hasn't touch and I am going to finish that for him. Ian said with a big smirk on his face.

Will you wipe that smirk from your face before I wipe it off for you? Phil said. If I see you near my sister, I will personally castrate you.

Hey, you are here to help me find a wife not to fight and Phil how about your sister? I haven't met her. How about you introducing us hmmm? She will be a good wife for me right? Eddie while lifting his eyebrows up and down.

You people are sick, leave my sister alone and I will never introduce her to any of you.

Oh, I already meet her and she is a babé. Ian said

Ian, I am warning you for the last time, **STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER.**

Why are you protective of her? Isn't she going to marry one day? Cam asked

She will and it will not be any of you so stay away from her.

We will see about that. Ian said and left to the restroom.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Eddie went and opened it. Speaking about the devil, Eddie said and gave his brother a hug.

So you people are talking about me?

Yeah, I was telling them what pops told us.

Oh little bro, he is just bluffing, he can't take our names from anything, who will do a thing like that to his own children and let's not talk about how much he loves us. Anyway. I am hitting the club and I'm wondering if you want to join me. There are going to be beautiful girls around, and if we are lucky, we could find our better half there.

Ty, picking up a lady from the club to be your wife is like taking a pig from the dirty pond and wash it, it was will go back to the dirty pond again. It is a waste of time and also not a good idea. Most of them are there to hook up with any man that they meet and I am not going to go to the club to pick a girl up from there. I want someone who will love me as who I am and not Max Duran's son.

Good luck with that, your face is in every magazine and on most TV interviews so you are well known. I am going to use what I have to get what I want. Tyler said.

And what does that mean? Eddie asked

This, Tyler said pointing to his face which made them all laugh.

Eddie, I think it is not a bad idea, let's go have fun. Cam said

I am not going so if you like, you can go with him, I am not in the mood. Eddie said

Come on man, it will be fun. Phil said while giving Eddie a playful punch in the arm.

Seriously, it ok you can go with him I will be fine, I am a bit tired so I will go straight to sleep if you leave.

Eddie, it is only 8:30 on Friday night, who sleeps early on Friday night? Adam said

Me, now go and let me be, Eddie said and pushed them out of his house.

Now Loren puts her bag on the bed in the room she normally sleeps anytime they come to visit Leah and went to the kitchen and opened the brown bag that contains her food. It was pastrami sandwich and two big chocolate chip cookies. This is good, how did he know my favorite sandwich? And I am talking to myself. Loren sat down and finished her food and when she was about to go take shower, Chloe call that they were outside.

What are you waiting for just get in Loren said open the door for them and they attacked her with group hug.

After they all pulled of, Loren asked, where are you girls going? Don't tell me you dressed up just to come here.

No, we were going to the club; it is a new one that was opened last week. So you are coming with go get ready and let's go. Chloe said

Oh yeah, let me go and take a quick shower and we can be on our way. Loren went to her room and within twenty minutes, she was done and they were on their way to " **forever young** " club.

Mel, I am shocked that Lisa allowed you to go the club, Loren said

Oh she did not allow me, I used the I am old enough code on her and she was speechless, but she told me to start looking for my own place if I go out tonight and I agreed because I know we will be roomies soon. I also want to move out to have my freedom, I am 22 and she still thinks I am a teenage. I just found a job that I will be starting this coming Monday so I will earn enough money to get a place of my own. Plus you are going to be my roommate.

 **WHAT? I AM NOT SURE IF I AM MOVING BACK TO LA YET!** Mel, I don't even think Leah will allow me to rent my own place while she live alone in this house by herself.

Loren, you know she is still controlling right? Mel said.

I know but I have to look for a job first and than I can move out, I am planning to go for job hunting on Monday.

That means you will move back to LA, Yay and we can be roomies. Mel said and gave Loren a hug.

Where was Leah anyway? Adriana asked

She called me when the pane landed and told me to catch a cab home physically I haven't seen her.

That is typical Leah, she is always self-centered, Chloe said.

They got there and Chloe parked the care and they all came out and straightened their outfits.

Lo, you are looking amazing; I did not look at you when you came out Chloe said

It was because you were on your phone with Tyler Mel said.

Hey, I need to make sure my man is going to be there, Chlo said

Wait a minute, Tyler in Tyler Duran? Aid asked

Yeaaaaaah, what's your problem?

I thought you are with Dylan, Aid said

Hey, baby sister, if I have to make my way to the top, I have to make someone work hard for me and with the money and connections that Tyler have, I have to use that opportunity. And with Dylan, I will be done with him pretty soon because I already got what I need from him.

And that waaaaz? Mel asked

Introducing me to the top model agency.

Chloe, you can't do that to men if they find out that you are just using them, they would come after you for revenge. Lo said.

Hey we are not on Dr. Phil, so please let's drop this and you girls should follow me.

Yes mom! They all said in Unisom and followed Chloe to the front of the line. She said something to the security and he allowed them in which made those in upset.

When they got inside, they went straight to the bar and Chloe ordered wine.

Can I have Irish cream? Aid asked

White wine for me, Mel said and look at Loren, what are you going to have Lo?

Huh, oh I'm ok, Loren said

No Lo, you have to drink something to get you into the groove, Chloe said.

Honestly guys, I am ok, I just finished eating. Loren said and Adriana and Chloe looked at her with frown faces. Ok can I have a bottle of water please? The bar attendant gave her the water and thanked him.

While they were standing by the bar, Tyler approached them and immediately attacked Chloe's lips.

Tyler, don't swallow my sister up.

Hey Aid, Tyler said and gave Aid a hug. Melissa what's up? And who is this lovely lady her? Tyler said and immediately let go of Chloe and extended his hand and Loren shook it.

Sorry, this is Loren our childhood friend, she came here to visit her sister she will be going back next week. Chloe said quickly and pulled Tyler towards her as though she is protecting him from Loren.

To bad, I am going to throw a party next week and I would love for you to come Loren.

Loren saw what Chloe did and said. May be another time when I come back to visit again.

Can I have the first dance Loren? Tyler asked

I'm sorry you have to dance with your lady here Loren pointed to Chloe. I am not in the mood for dancing.

Then why are you here?

I came with my friends because I was bored and I did not plan to dance, that is why I am wearing this high hill shoes. Thanks by the way.

I hope I get to dance with you before we call it a night.

If only I am in the mood

Oh trust me, you will be. Tyler said with a wink and Chloe pulled him away to the dancing floor.

Ty, I did not come here to stand around for you to talk with my friends, come on, and let's mash the floor. With that she pulled him to the dancing floor.

Why don't you want to dance with him? Is it rue that you came here because you were bored? Adriana asked

No Aid, I did not come here because I was bore, I said that because I don't want to dance with him. Didn't you see that he was hitting on me? For crying out loud, he was supposed to be dancing with Chloe not me.

Loren, Mel and Aid went to the floor and started dancing. Few minutes later, Loren felt someone touched her butt, but she did not reacts to it because she thought someone just brushed his or her hand on her ass as the dancing floor was crowed with sweaty people until the person squeezed her butt real hard. This made her turned around and hold and behold it was Tyler.

What is your problem, Loren scream at him.

Loren, what is wrong? Chloe asked

Never mind, Loren said and left the floor and Aid and Mel followed her to the bar.

Lo, what just happen? Mel asked with a concerned face

Nothing, I think I am getting tired you see, I haven't had enough sleep during the exams and I sat in the plane for five hours and I didn't sleep when I got here.

Mel knew Loren was not telling the truth, but just let it go, she marked in her imaginary notebook to ask her later when they are alone.

I think I am going to take a cab home I will call you tomorrow. She gave both Mel and Aid and was about to turn around they heard someone calling Mel's name. They all turned around to see Phil coming their way.

What are you doing here at this time Mel?

And what are you doing here du- Mel was cut off by Phil

Is that you Loren? Phil said and lifted Loren spin her around and then put her back on the floor. When did you come back to LA?

Loren was laughing so hard that she couldn't answer him, but when she was about to answer him, she saw that Aid was looking at her funny.

I came today and will be going back by next Wednesday, anyway, nice to see that you miss me. I am on my way out so talk to you later. Loren gave him a hug and turned around to leave but Phil pulled her back.

You cannot leave now, I just saw you and at least one dance would not hate.

Sorry buddy, I already called for the taxi and I think it will be here soon, nice to see you again and I hope to see you soon. With that said, she left and Mel followed her out.

Wait up Lo, Mel called

I'm sorry I have to leave so soon but I really need to have some sleep

What are you not telling me Lo? We have been friends for a long time that when you are lying, I can tell immediately.

Mel, I am not lying I am just tired

Don't lie to me missy

Loren dug into her purse and brought out the paper that Andre gave her. When she opened it, she saw money inside it and when she counted it, it was exactly $35 she gave to Andre. **Oh he didn't!** Loren said it aloud and Mel asked whom she was talking about.

The cab driver that took me home today put the money I paid him back to me by putting it in this, and also bought me diner.

And what is that on the paper?

That is his phone number; he gave it to me so I can call anytime I need a taxi.

Ok let's forget about the cab driver. Now tell me what is going on.

Nothing is going on, why did you say that?

Lo!

Can I at least call for a cab first?

No, you tell me what is going on then you can call.

Okay, first, I think Tyler is hitting on me because when we were dancing, he squeezed my butt

 **HE DID WHAT?** That bustard, I wish Chloe drain all his blood from him. And why don't you want to dance with Phil?

Because I think Adriana is interested in him, I saw the way she was looking at him and she wasn't happy about Phil lifting me up.

Wow, you are really a lawyer and you are using your skill on us now. I know you are going to be a good lawyer. Now call for the cab.

Loren called Andre and he said he would be there in 20 minutes. Mel waited till the cab shown up before going back to the club.

Miss, are you going home or you wonna go somewhere? Andre asked

I don't wonna go home now but I have nowhere to go, all my friends are in the club.

So why are you leaving if you don't have anywhere to go?

Loren was quiet

Are you ok Miss?

Yeah, uh-humm, I am ok

Do you wonna talk about it? I am a good listener and sometimes I can give good advice too.

So it's sometimes not all the time? What if today is not some of the time? Loren said with a smile

What if today is the time I can give advice? Loren saw that they were no long on the road leading to her and she got a little scared

Where are we going?

To a place that you can talk to me

Please take me back; I am not ready to talk a total stranger

Andre looked in the rear mirror and saw that Loren was scared

Hey calm down, I am not going to do anything to you, you said you don't have anywhere to go so I thought taking you to the beach will be ok.

Going to the beach at this time of the night? And you did not tell me where you are taking me first before you take me? I just met you how could I trust you that you are not going to do anything to me? why did I even called you?.

I just want us to be friends nothing else

Please take me back; I am interested in going to the beach at this time.

Just trust me, you will love it.

Loren was so scared that she started planning on what she was going to do if this psycho tried to do anything phony to her.

They got to the beach and Andre came out and opened the door for her.

Loren was amazed of what was in front of her. The breeze was blowing her hair and that feels good; the ocean was calm and blue. She felt peace at the surrounding and she looked back at Andre and said thanks.

For what? Andre asked

For bringing me here, it is so peaceful here.

This is where I come anytime there is something bothering me. Come here. Andre took Loren's hand in his and led her to a big stone and they both sat down.

Now tell me what is bothering you.

Are you Dr. Phil now? Loren said with a little laugh

Yes, tell me your sickness and I will prescribe something good for you. Andre said with that same smile he gave her that melted her heart earlier.

I don't wonna talk about it ok?. Loren answered

I am not going to force you to tell me, but whenever you want to talk, remember I will be here. Andre said with a smile.

There was a cold breeze and because Loren was wearing a short leather short and light top, she felt cold and she started rubbing her hands on her arms. Andre saw it and he removed his jacket and put it around her shoulder.

Loren lifted her eyes and looked at him and said thank you. Andre saw how beautiful her eyes are and smile.

My pleasure, do you know you have a beautiful eye?

Thanks, how do you know, it is dark here.

Remember I picked you up during the day

So you were checking me out? Loren said and playfully pushed him.

I wasn't.

Yes you were, if not how do you know?

I just know ok?

Loren shevels a bit and Andre puts his arm around her and pulled her closer, Loren felt uncomfortable at first but Andre looked at her straight in the eye and Loren relax.

 **So it is late and I have to go to sleep, enjoy and please let me know your feedback. It is very important to me. Have a good night.**


	3. I Like Him

**Thank you all for you reviews, I really appreciate your time for reading my story and reviewing it.**

They sat there in silence for what seems like ages just enjoying the breeze and each other's company until Andre broke the silence.

So what are you doing in LA?

Why do you ask, do you think I am a tourist?

No not that, it was because I picked up from the airport and only talk about friends here not family.

Loren pulled away from him and looked at him like he has multiple heads

Why are you looking at me like I am some kind of a freak?

So you listen to everything that I said that is so sweet.

I told you I'm a good listener and a good adviser too.

I can see that, huh can I ask you why you gave me the money I paid for the fare back?

Don't change the subject about what you are doing here in LA my friend? Andre said with a big smile on his face.

Are you going to answer my question with a question?

No, I asked you the first question so please answer it. Andre said trying not to answer Loren's question.

I will answer your question and you answer mine, is that a deal?

It's a deal. Andre said and he and Loren shake hands on it.

Ok, I came to LA for three reasons, actually, for four reasons.

And the first is to meet a cab driver and make friends with? Andre said with smile.

Maybe yes, maybe not. Loren said. Andre makes a puppy face and playfully push Loren that made Loren fell off the flat stone they were sitting on and she started laughing so hard. Andre quickly run to her and lifted her up.

Are you ok? Andre asked with a concern face.

Yeah, I am ok, why did you think I came to LA to meet you?

Because I am an awesome friend?

Ok, Loren said and sat back down and Andre puts back his jacket on her shoulders.

First, I came to LA to visit my sister.

Ok and second you came here to meet an awesome friend?

You are something else, if I say I came to meet you, will you stop interrupting me?

Maybe yes, maybe not.

Than I am not going to tell you anything

Andre went on his kneels and puts his hands together with a puppy face again. Please, please I won't interrupt again.

Loren was wondering why they were comfortable with each other and just smile.

Ok I will continue so stop being a baby and sit down.

Yes mam, Andre stood and sat beside Loren.

I am from LA, but my dad got a job at Michigan that made us moved there and my sister moved back after she finished high school because she thought LA feels like home than Michigan. So I am here to visit her. Also I miss my friends so much and I want to see them that was the reason why I came here.

But you said it for four reasons and you only said two of them.

No I mentioned all four

No you said you came to visit your sister. That was one and the last one was you missed your friends.

And I said I am from here.

Ok that made up to three reasons.

Oh My God, you are indeed a good listener, but you forgot you made me used the last to say I came here to meet you.

Wow, I am flattered, but I would love it if you tell me the last reason though.

Your four wishes have been granted no more wishes left.

Are you my genie now?

Maybe

Alright so I have to make wishes everyday?

That can be arranged, now it's your turn to tell me why you gave me back the money?

Andre looked straight ahead of him and said, because I want to.

You know shouldn't right? Do you give free rid to people who board your taxi?

When I want to do it, not everyday though.

You know you need to make money and if you want us to be friends as you said, I don't want you not to charge me whenever I need your services.

But I can't do that to a friend?

No but, if you don't take the money I give the next time I take your taxi, I will not call you for your service again. Loren said and got up. I think we need to go I am getting tired. Andre just nodded and followed Loren and when they got the car, he quickly opened the back passengers door for her but she went and sat at the front passengers seat. Andre just stood there and shook his head.

What are you standing there for? Come on come drive me home.

On their way home, it started raining so hard that it was difficult driving, but Andre manage and brought Loren home safely. When Loren was getting out of the car, she gave Andre his jacket back, but he quickly pulled Loren down and he got out ran to Loren's door and opened it for her. He used his jacket to cover Loren's head and walked her to the door.

Do you care to come for a cup of tea or coffee? It is still raining hard out there. Maybe you can wait for the rain to stop before you go if that is ok with you.

Won't your sister be mad at you for inviting a total stranger into her house let alone a cab driver?

Let me deal with that if that happens, now come in.

They went in and Loren puts her purse in the couch and went to the kitchen. What do you want to have tea or coffee?

Coffee will be ok Andre said. That was when Loren's phone started ringing.

Can you please answer it for me? It's in my purse.

Andre dig through Loren's purse and finally found the, but he took it the kitchen and gave it to her.

I told you to pick it up. Loren and looked at the phone and saw that, it was her mom. She quickly picked.

Hi mom, why are you calling at this time is everything ok?

Why will everything be ok when you did not call me to let me know you reached safely? I have been calling you and Leah since 9 pm and neither of you picked up. What is going on Loren?

I am so sorry mom, I want out with Mel, Chloe and Adriana and there were to much noise over there that was why I did not here my phone ring. I am ok and at home now.

Thank God, where is Leah?

I haven't seen her since I came here, she called me when I got of the plane and told me to take a cab home she hasn't call me since than. I think she is ok.

Please, sweetie, take care of yourself and call me if anything happen ok, I love you and have a good night.

I love you too mom, and tell dad I love him too.

I will he is also trying to get hold of Leah.

Tell him I will her call the moment she gets home.

Ok, bye sweetie

Bye mom.

When Loren finished talking on the phone, she that Andre has already finished making the coffee for them and he handed one cup to Loren.

Thanks but I will rather drink tea, you know so I can sleep. Coffee has too much caffeine.

Oh I'm sorry I thought you want coffee. Andre said and was trying to take the cup from Loren's hand. Their hands brushed each other and Loren felt some sensations going through her body and quickly step back.

What is it? Andre asked

Didn't he felt the same this that I felt? Loren thought. Nothing I am getting cold so think I need my tea now. She said and walks past him and took a clean cup and mint tea bag put it in the cup and poured hot water in it. They both went and sat in the living room, talk for little till Loren started yawning.

I think I have to go so you can go to sleep.

Don't be silly, it is still raining, why don't you just sleep in the other room and you can leave in the morning.

What if your sister thinks I am some kind of thief who has break into her and call the cops on me, and we just met so you shouldn't trust me.

If you did not kill or did anything bad to when you took me to the beach, why will you do something to me now?

I don't think it is a good idea for me to spend the night here, I will be ok trust me.

If I have to trust you to let you leave, then trust me and spend the night here. Let least then I know there is one muscular man in the next room who will protect me if anything happens during the night.

I am not going to win this am I?

I don't think so, so you better carry your butt in there and sleep. Bathroom is in there so you don't have come out looking for one in case you to use it during the night. Loren said and led Andre to the room.

When Loren turned around, she bumped into Andre most let her fell, but Andre was quick to hold her. Sorry I did not know that you are behind me.

That is ok I shouldn't have come so close behind you, I thought you were going to show me the bathroom.

Loren saw how close they were and when she looked up into Andre's face, she then realized how handsome he is. He has a full mouth, very beautiful brown eyes, but his overgrown beard was hiding his beautiful features.

Hummm, sleep well I will see you in the morning. Loren said and started walking away.

Have a good night miss.

Loren turned and said, you have to stop calling me miss, and I like to be called Loren.

Ok mis- I mean Loren.

Loren shook her head and smile. Good night Andre.

The next day, Loren wake up from the smell of bacon and when she goes to the kitchen, she saw a shirtless Andre busy cooking. Loren stood there and just absorbed and registered it in her hard drive the beautiful thing standing in her sister's kitchen. Wow he has a well build body. Maybe he goes to the gym all the time. Stop thinking about that Loren, remember he is a friend and maybe he has a girlfriend. Loren was brought out of her thought by Andre's voice.

I hope it is ok to make breakfast

Where did you get all these from?

I went to the gas station down the street to get them hope it is ok.

Yeah it is ok but you have to do that.

I know but I want to Andre said and pulled a chair for Loren to sit down. He then placed a plate in front of her. Ready to eat breakfast?

What can I say? The food is already been prepared so let's dig in.

Andre placed two pancakes into Loren's plate with some bacons and scramble eggs. Do you want whip cream and syrup?

Hey, I can serve myself

No, sit down and let me serve you, after all I am the one who prepared the food.

Yes sir, Loren said and sat down. She couldn't believe this cab driver can cook. Wow, this taste delicious. How did you learn how to cook?

I learn it from my mom, when I was little, I helped her most of the time to prepare diner and on weekend, and I helped her with breakfast. She thought I was going to be a chef and own my own restaurant, but it did not happen.

Loren saw that the sprinkle in his eyes is no longer there. Is your mom ok?

Yeah she is why did you ask?

No reason, she is in LA?

Yeah, but she went to New York.

When is she coming back?

Hey why all this questions? Am I in interrogating room?

Loren lifted her eyes looked at him across the table. She saw that he was looking at her and he quickly shifts his eyes into his plate. When is she coming back?

In two weeks, why?

Can I meet her when she comes back?

Certainly, she will love that.

So you will take me to her when she comes back.

Yeah, and can I have my wishes for today?

Loren quickly looked at him confuse.

Why the confuse face, you forgot you are my genie and I have to make wishes everyday?

Oh My God, I can't believe you, I thought you were joking about that, are you really serious?

Oh now you know me, I am ready make one wish now so are you ready to grant my wish?

If only I can

Ok, what is the fourth reason you came to LA?

You are kidding me right?

Andre Shook his and said nope

You will not let it go

Not a day

Ok, I am thinking of looking for a job here and also try to convince my parents to move back here because my dad no longer works for the company again.

What kind of job are you looking for?

I just finished school so-

What was your major?

I did law so I am a lawyer.

Really? That is great, maybe you just go online and search for companies who have vacancies and if I hear about any company who is employing people, I will let you know.

Thanks Andy. They finished eating and started cleaning up. Loren was washing the dishes while Andre was wiping. Andre hit Loren with the kitchen napkin.

You miss this part

Loren opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. Andre started laughing and Loren went closer to him threw the bubbles on her hands in his face.

Oh you didn't Andre said

Yes I did

Andre smiles and shook his head and continues wiping the plates. All of a sudden, he sneaks behind Loren and started tickling her. Loren started laughing and screaming telling Andre to stop.

Unless you say sorry first

No I won't, you started

Then I won't stop

Loren was laughing so hard that, she couldn't breath. Ok I am sorry you win.

Andre stop and started dancing around singing I win, I win. Loren couldn't control herself and bust out laughing again. Andre stops instantly and felt ashamed.

I am sorry

For what? Loren asked

For doing what I did

Tickling me?

No, the other thing I did.

What did you do?

Andre looking on the floor, the dance

You were cute when you did that.

I think I should be going, Andre said and walked out of the kitchen and within a minute, he came back fully dressed.

Hope to see you again Loren thanks for letting spend the night here.

You are welcome and thanks for the breakfast.

They to the door and Loren opened it; Andre turned around and out of nowhere gave Loren a hug. It felt good and both did not want to let go of each other. Someone clearing the throat made they pulled away from each other.

Hi Mel, what are you doing here early this morning?

Mel ignored her question and turned to Andre and greeted him and went inside.

Is that your sister? I don't think she likes me.

No, she is my best friend.

Oh ok you call me when you need a cab ok?

I will and take care, bye Andy

Bye Loren and thanks again

Loren went back and Mel immediately bombarded her with questions.

What is the cab driver doing here at this early morning?

I asked you the same thing

Answer my question Loren Elizabeth Tate.

Do you want some breakfast? Loren asked and went into the kitchen with Mel following her.

Yeah, what are we having?

I already finished eating so knock yourself out.

Lo, come back here, what is he doing here.

Loren started blushing and Mel went closer to her and holds Loren's face with both hands.

Did he spend the night here?

Yes but we did not do anything. It was raining so heavy last night so I told him to spend the night and he slept in the guest room.

So why were you blushing?

Mel, can you keep this between us?

Loren, you should know me better than that.

I think I like him, he is a gentleman and we feel comfortable around each other.

Do you really like him? Lo, you just met him.

I know Mel, but do you believe in love at first sight?

I do but not with a cab driver.

Isn't he a human being like us?

Sorry Loren, it is just that you are up there and he is down here.

Love has no measurement.

If you really love him then why don't you ask him out?

I can't do that! What if he doesn't feel the same way I feel?

Let's give him some time and see if he feels the same way. And you made breakfast for him?

No, he made breakfast for us and also helped cleaned up.

Wow, I can't blame you.

He was shirtless when I came in the kitchen and he was a hotie.

Did you get a picture?

No, how can I?

I need to go home and face Lisa; I will be back in the afternoon.

Where did you spend the night?

Chloe and I went with Tyler in his house but I left early to check on you and see if you ok before I go home, but I can see you had your hands full.

MEL!

Bye Lo, I will be back.

Eddie was still sleeping when he heard a knock at the door, but he ignored it. The person continued to knock harder and Eddie got angry and went to open the door.

What the hell do you want at this early morning Phil? Do you even have a watch in your house? Eddie said.

I brought you good new so just shut the fuck up and listen to me. Phil said and pushed past Eddie and entered the room.

What is it?

Phil pulled out his phone and showed it to Eddie.

Who is this?

This girl here is the answer to your problem.

What do you mean?

Her name is Loren and she was an old friend my family and my sister's best friend. I saw her yesterday at the club and my sister said she is trying to move back to LA.

So what does that got to do with me?

Eddie, can't you see that she can be the woman you are looking for?

I don't know because I don't know who she is.

I can introduce you two, Ed, she is beautiful and well behaved.

I don't know man, but it is not a bad idea to try, so when will I meet her.

Now you are talking, I will make the arrangement and let you know. From what my sister told me, Tyler is also interested.

What do you mean Tyler is also interested?

Tyler met her at the club and started hitting on her that made her left the club early last night.

Ok can I have her number?

Yeah, but please don't tell her I gave it to you because I took it from my sister's phone, both the pictures and number.

Do you know where she lives?

No, but I know where her sister lives and she would be the good source to started. Phil wrote down the address and number for Eddie and when he was about to leave he said, and Eddie, stay away from my sister because I gave you what you want.

Are you replacing your sister with this girl?

That doesn't matter just stay away from her. With that said, Phil left.

It was around 2 pm when Eddie got into Leah's. He got out of the car and knock at the door. Leah came and opened the door and was surprised to see Eddie Duran standing in fresh and bloody at her door.

Wh what can I do for you?

Eddie extended his hands and said, hi, I am Eddie

I know who you are, do you mind if I ask why you are here?

I am looking for Loren

Leah's eye widens. How do you know my sister?

It a long story, is she at home?

No, but you can come in and wait for her if you want.

Thank you, Eddie said and went inside.

They sat there in silence for what seems like ages just enjoying the breeze and each other's company until Andre broke the silence.

So what are you doing in LA?

Why do you ask, do you think I am a tourist?

No not that, it was because I picked up from the airport and only talk about friends here not family.

Loren pulled away from him and looked at him like he has multiple heads

Why are you looking at me like I am some kind of a freak?

So you listen to everything that I said that is so sweet.

I told you I'm a good listener and a good adviser too.

I can see that, huh can I ask you why you gave me the money I paid for the fare back?

Don't change the subject about what you are doing here in LA my friend? Andre said with a big smile on his face.

Are you going to answer my question with a question?

No, I asked you the first question so please answer it. Andre said trying not to answer Loren's question.

I will answer your question and you answer mine, is that a deal?

It's a deal. Andre said and he and Loren shake hands on it.

Ok, I came to LA for three reasons, actually, for four reasons.

And the first is to meet a cab driver and make friends with? Andre said with smile.

Maybe yes, maybe not. Loren said. Andre makes a puppy face and playfully push Loren that made Loren fell off the flat stone they were sitting on and she started laughing so hard. Andre quickly run to her and lifted her up.

Are you ok? Andre asked with a concern face.

Yeah, I am ok, why did you think I came to LA to meet you?

Because I am an awesome friend?

Ok, Loren said and sat back down and Andre puts back his jacket on her shoulders.

First, I came to LA to visit my sister.

Ok and second you came here to meet an awesome friend?

You are something else, if I say I came to meet you, will you stop interrupting me?

Maybe yes, maybe not.

Than I am not going to tell you anything

Andre went on his kneels and puts his hands together with a puppy face again. Please, please I won't interrupt again.

Loren was wondering why they were comfortable with each other and just smile.

Ok I will continue so stop being a baby and sit down.

Yes mam, Andre stood and sat beside Loren.

I am from LA, but my dad got a job at Michigan that made us moved there and my sister moved back after she finished high school because she thought LA feels like home than Michigan. So I am here to visit her. Also I miss my friends so much and I want to see them that was the reason why I came here.

But you said it for four reasons and you only said two of them.

No I mentioned all four

No you said you came to visit your sister. That was one and the last one was you missed your friends.

And I said I am from here.

Ok that made up to three reasons.

Oh My God, you are indeed a good listener, but you forgot you made me used the last to say I came here to meet you.

Wow, I am flattered, but I would love it if you tell me the last reason though.

Your four wishes have been granted no more wishes left.

Are you my genie now?

Maybe

Alright so I have to make wishes everyday?

That can be arranged, now it's your turn to tell me why you gave me back the money?

Andre looked straight ahead of him and said, because I want to.

You know shouldn't right? Do you give free rid to people who board your taxi?

When I want to do it, not everyday though.

You know you need to make money and if you want us to be friends as you said, I don't want you not to charge me whenever I need your services.

But I can't do that to a friend?

No but, if you don't take the money I give the next time I take your taxi, I will not call you for your service again. Loren said and got up. I think we need to go I am getting tired. Andre just nodded and followed Loren and when they got the car, he quickly opened the back passengers door for her but she went and sat at the front passengers seat. Andre just stood there and shook his head.

What are you standing there for? Come on come drive me home.

On their way home, it started raining so hard that it was difficult driving, but Andre manage and brought Loren home safely. When Loren was getting out of the car, she gave Andre his jacket back, but he quickly pulled Loren down and he got out ran to Loren's door and opened it for her. He used his jacket to cover Loren's head and walked her to the door.

Do you care to come for a cup of tea or coffee? It is still raining hard out there. Maybe you can wait for the rain to stop before you go if that is ok with you.

Won't your sister be mad at you for inviting a total stranger into her house let alone a cab driver?

Let me deal with that if that happens, now come in.

They went in and Loren puts her purse in the couch and went to the kitchen. What do you want to have tea or coffee?

Coffee will be ok Andre said. That was when Loren's phone started ringing.

Can you please answer it for me? It's in my purse.

Andre dig through Loren's purse and finally found the, but he took it the kitchen and gave it to her.

I told you to pick it up. Loren and looked at the phone and saw that, it was her mom. She quickly picked.

Hi mom, why are you calling at this time is everything ok?

Why will everything be ok when you did not call me to let me know you reached safely? I have been calling you and Leah since 9 pm and neither of you picked up. What is going on Loren?

I am so sorry mom, I want out with Mel, Chloe and Adriana and there were to much noise over there that was why I did not here my phone ring. I am ok and at home now.

Thank God, where is Leah?

I haven't seen her since I came here, she called me when I got of the plane and told me to take a cab home she hasn't call me since than. I think she is ok.

Please, sweetie, take care of yourself and call me if anything happen ok, I love you and have a good night.

I love you too mom, and tell dad I love him too.

I will he is also trying to get hold of Leah.

Tell him I will her call the moment she gets home.

Ok, bye sweetie

Bye mom.

When Loren finished talking on the phone, she that Andre has already finished making the coffee for them and he handed one cup to Loren.

Thanks but I will rather drink tea, you know so I can sleep. Coffee has too much caffeine.

Oh I'm sorry I thought you want coffee. Andre said and was trying to take the cup from Loren's hand. Their hands brushed each other and Loren felt some sensations going through her body and quickly step back.

What is it? Andre asked

Didn't he felt the same this that I felt? Loren thought. Nothing I am getting cold so think I need my tea now. She said and walks past him and took a clean cup and mint tea bag put it in the cup and poured hot water in it. They both went and sat in the living room, talk for little till Loren started yawning.

I think I have to go so you can go to sleep.

Don't be silly, it is still raining, why don't you just sleep in the other room and you can leave in the morning.

What if your sister thinks I am some kind of thief who has break into her and call the cops on me, and we just met so you shouldn't trust me.

If you did not kill or did anything bad to when you took me to the beach, why will you do something to me now?

I don't think it is a good idea for me to spend the night here, I will be ok trust me.

If I have to trust you to let you leave, then trust me and spend the night here. Let least then I know there is one muscular man in the next room who will protect me if anything happens during the night.

I am not going to win this am I?

I don't think so, so you better carry your butt in there and sleep. Bathroom is in there so you don't have come out looking for one in case you to use it during the night. Loren said and led Andre to the room.

When Loren turned around, she bumped into Andre most let her fell, but Andre was quick to hold her. Sorry I did not know that you are behind me.

That is ok I shouldn't have come so close behind you, I thought you were going to show me the bathroom.

Loren saw how close they were and when she looked up into Andre's face, she then realized how handsome he is. He has a full mouth, very beautiful brown eyes, but his overgrown beard was hiding his beautiful features.

Hummm, sleep well I will see you in the morning. Loren said and started walking away.

Have a good night miss.

Loren turned and said, you have to stop calling me miss, and I like to be called Loren.

Ok mis- I mean Loren.

Loren shook her head and smile. Good night Andre.

The next day, Loren wake up from the smell of bacon and when she goes to the kitchen, she saw a shirtless Andre busy cooking. Loren stood there and just absorbed and registered it in her hard drive the beautiful thing standing in her sister's kitchen. Wow he has a well build body. Maybe he goes to the gym all the time. Stop thinking about that Loren, remember he is a friend and maybe he has a girlfriend. Loren was brought out of her thought by Andre's voice.

I hope it is ok to make breakfast

Where did you get all these from?

I went to the gas station down the street to get them hope it is ok.

Yeah it is ok but you have to do that.

I know but I want to Andre said and pulled a chair for Loren to sit down. He then placed a plate in front of her. Ready to eat breakfast?

What can I say? The food is already been prepared so let's dig in.

Andre placed two pancakes into Loren's plate with some bacons and scramble eggs. Do you want whip cream and syrup?

Hey, I can serve myself

No, sit down and let me serve you, after all I am the one who prepared the food.

Yes sir, Loren said and sat down. She couldn't believe this cab driver can cook. Wow, this taste delicious. How did you learn how to cook?

I learn it from my mom, when I was little, I helped her most of the time to prepare diner and on weekend, and I helped her with breakfast. She thought I was going to be a chef and own my own restaurant, but it did not happen.

Loren saw that the sprinkle in his eyes is no longer there. Is your mom ok?

Yeah she is why did you ask?

No reason, she is in LA?

Yeah, but she went to New York.

When is she coming back?

Hey why all this questions? Am I in interrogating room?

Loren lifted her eyes looked at him across the table. She saw that he was looking at her and he quickly shifts his eyes into his plate. When is she coming back?

In two weeks, why?

Can I meet her when she comes back?

Certainly, she will love that.

So you will take me to her when she comes back.

Yeah, and can I have my wishes for today?

Loren quickly looked at him confuse.

Why the confuse face, you forgot you are my genie and I have to make wishes everyday?

Oh My God, I can't believe you, I thought you were joking about that, are you really serious?

Oh now you know me, I am ready make one wish now so are you ready to grant my wish?

If only I can

Ok, what is the fourth reason you came to LA?

You are kidding me right?

Andre Shook his and said nope

You will not let it go

Not a day

Ok, I am thinking of looking for a job here and also try to convince my parents to move back here because my dad no longer works for the company again.

What kind of job are you looking for?

I just finished school so-

What was your major?

I did law so I am a lawyer.

Really? That is great, maybe you just go online and search for companies who have vacancies and if I hear about any company who is employing people, I will let you know.

Thanks Andy. They finished eating and started cleaning up. Loren was washing the dishes while Andre was wiping. Andre hit Loren with the kitchen napkin.

You miss this part

Loren opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. Andre started laughing and Loren went closer to him threw the bubbles on her hands in his face.

Oh you didn't Andre said

Yes I did

Andre smiles and shook his head and continues wiping the plates. All of a sudden, he sneaks behind Loren and started tickling her. Loren started laughing and screaming telling Andre to stop.

Unless you say sorry first

No I won't, you started

Then I won't stop

Loren was laughing so hard that, she couldn't breath. Ok I am sorry you win.

Andre stop and started dancing around singing I win, I win. Loren couldn't control herself and bust out laughing again. Andre stops instantly and felt ashamed.

I am sorry

For what? Loren asked

For doing what I did

Tickling me?

No, the other thing I did.

What did you do?

Andre looking on the floor, the dance

You were cute when you did that.

I think I should be going, Andre said and walked out of the kitchen and within a minute, he came back fully dressed.

Hope to see you again Loren thanks for letting spend the night here.

You are welcome and thanks for the breakfast.

They to the door and Loren opened it; Andre turned around and out of nowhere gave Loren a hug. It felt good and both did not want to let go of each other. Someone clearing the throat made they pulled away from each other.

Hi Mel, what are you doing here early this morning?

Mel ignored her question and turned to Andre and greeted him and went inside.

Is that your sister? I don't think she likes me.

No, she is my best friend.

Oh ok you call me when you need a cab ok?

I will and take care, bye Andy

Bye Loren and thanks again

Loren went back and Mel immediately bombarded her with questions.

What is the cab driver doing here at this early morning?

I asked you the same thing

Answer my question Loren Elizabeth Tate.

Do you want some breakfast? Loren asked and went into the kitchen with Mel following her.

Yeah, what are we having?

I already finished eating so knock yourself out.

Lo, come back here, what is he doing here.

Loren started blushing and Mel went closer to her and holds Loren's face with both hands.

Did he spend the night here?

Yes but we did not do anything. It was raining so heavy last night so I told him to spend the night and he slept in the guest room.

So why were you blushing?

Mel, can you keep this between us?

Loren, you should know me better than that.

I think I like him, he is a gentleman and we feel comfortable around each other.

Do you really like him? Lo, you just met him.

I know Mel, but do you believe in love at first sight?

I do but not with a cab driver.

Isn't he a human being like us?

Sorry Loren, it is just that you are up there and he is down here.

Love has no measurement.

If you really love him then why don't you ask him out?

I can't do that! What if he doesn't feel the same way I feel?

Let's give him some time and see if he feels the same way. And you made breakfast for him?

No, he made breakfast for us and also helped cleaned up.

Wow, I can't blame you.

He was shirtless when I came in the kitchen and he was a hotie.

Did you get a picture?

No, how can I?

I need to go home and face Lisa; I will be back in the afternoon.

Where did you spend the night?

Chloe and I went with Tyler in his house but I left early to check on you and see if you ok before I go home, but I can see you had your hands full.

MEL!

Bye Lo, I will be back.

Eddie was still sleeping when he heard a knock at the door, but he ignored it. The person continued to knock harder and Eddie got angry and went to open the door.

What the hell do you want at this early morning Phil? Do you even have a watch in your house? Eddie said.

I brought you good new so just shut the fuck up and listen to me. Phil said and pushed past Eddie and entered the room.

What is it?

Phil pulled out his phone and showed it to Eddie.

Who is this?

This girl here is the answer to your problem.

What do you mean?

Her name is Loren and she was an old friend my family and my sister's best friend. I saw her yesterday at the club and my sister said she is trying to move back to LA.

So what does that got to do with me?

Eddie, can't you see that she can be the woman you are looking for?

I don't know because I don't know who she is.

I can introduce you two, Ed, she is beautiful and well behaved.

I don't know man, but it is not a bad idea to try, so when will I meet her.

Now you are talking, I will make the arrangement and let you know. From what my sister told me, Tyler is also interested.

What do you mean Tyler is also interested?

Tyler met her at the club and started hitting on her that made her left the club early last night.

Ok can I have her number?

Yeah, but please don't tell her I gave it to you because I took it from my sister's phone, both the pictures and number.

Do you know where she lives?

No, but I know where her sister lives and she would be the good source to started. Phil wrote down the address and number for Eddie and when he was about to leave he said, and Eddie, stay away from my sister because I gave you what you want.

Are you replacing your sister with this girl?

That doesn't matter just stay away from her. With that said, Phil left.

It was around 2 pm when Eddie got into Leah's. He got out of the car and knock at the door. Leah came and opened the door and was surprised to see Eddie Duran standing in fresh and bloody at her door.

Wh what can I do for you?

Eddie extended his hands and said, hi, I am Eddie

I know who you are, do you mind if I ask why you are here?

I am looking for Loren

Leah's eye widens. How do you know my sister?

It a long story, is she at home?

No, but you can come in and wait for her if you want.

Thank you, Eddie said and went inside.

 **What will happen when Loren sees Eddie? What will Mel do to Phil if she finds out that he went through her phone and gave Lo's number to Eddie? Will Mel and Loren's friendship end? Please read and review, your reviews give me the energy to write.**

 **What will happen when Loren sees Eddie? What will Mel do to Phil if she finds out that he went through her phone and gave Lo's number to Eddie? Will Mel and Loren's friendship end? Please read and review, your reviews give me the energy to write.**


	4. Surprise surprise

Eddie walked in and Leah led him into the living room and Eddie sat in the couch.

What can I offer you? Leah asked with a smile on her face.

Whatever you have. Eddie said and looked at Leah with a smile too. Leah was confuse, she don't know what to give to someone like Eddie Duran.

Just kidding, water will ok. Leah went to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water and handed one to Eddie.

So how do you know my sister?

It is a funny story, someone gav- they were interrupted by Eddie's phone ringing. Eddie looked at Leah with an apologetic look. I have to take this. Leah nodded and left the room to give Eddie his privacy.

Leah took that opportunity to call Loren. The phone rung till it went to the voice message. Leah called the second time and Loren picked up.

Hey Loren, where are you?

I left a message at your door that I was going to the beach party with my friends didn't you see it?

Yes I saw it, but you need to come home right now.

Why should I have to come home, is everything ok?

Yes everything is ok, but you have your boyfriend here waiting for you.

Who are you talking about? Leah, you are not going to pick a guy for me. Please stay away from my love life.

I did not picked anybody for you, he said he met you here, just come home and stop arguing with me.

Leah, I am not coming because I don't know who you are talking about.

Loren, don't let me come over there and drag you myself, you know damn well that I can do that.

Suit yourself, I am not coming home, if you really care about me, you should be the first the person that I saw when I got in LA, but no, I haven't set my eyes on you since I got here and now you want me to come home and meet someone that I don't know? No thank you.

Loren, if you don't come home now, I will come over to dra- beep Loren hanged up the phone. Damn, she hung up on me this girl is dead.

Loren felt bad and about an hour later, she asked Mel to take her home.

Why are you leaving? Chloe asked

Leah wants me home about an hour ago

Why? Mel asked

She said some guy was in the house waiting for me

Is that Andre? Mel asked

I don't think so because he was the one who brought me to your house remember.

Who is Andre? Chloe asked

A friend I met yesterday

You met someone yesterday and you did not tell us? Is he cute? Adriana asked

Yes he cute, Loren said and she begun to blush

OMG Loren, you like him, Chloe said is he rich?

Chloe, should everyone have to get rich before he or she can fall in love?

So you don't just like him, you love him? Chloe asked

It doesn't matter whether I like him or love him, I don't think he feels the same way about me.

When are we going to met him? Aid asked

When the time is right. Mel can you please take me home before Leah comes here and drag me home? She said she would if I don't go home and we all know she can do that.

Ok let's go. Mel took Loren home and when got out of the car, she started wondering who was in the house so when Mel told her to call her and give her all the details about the person in the house, she did not even hear Mel.

Loren went in and saw a mad Leah sitting in the couch

What kept you so long? Leah asked angrily.

Because I don't have car and I need a ride home.

Why didn't you tell me so I can come pick you up or let your man pick you up?

Leah, why these questions? You told me to come home and here I am what else do you want?

You made someone come here, wait for you and you did not even care to call and tell him where you were? Loren, what happened to you?

Leah, what are you talking about? I did not tell anybody to come here and wait for so please just tell me why you made me come home while I was having a good time with my friends.

Leah sat down and told Loren to sit too. So where did you met? Many girls would die just to be with him. He is damn cute.

Loren blushed and covered her face with her hands trying to hide it from Leah, but Leah saw it.

So you like him too, my little sister is picking up from me. Loren just nodded. Ok tell me how you too met.

When you told me to take cab home he gave me a free ride and diner.

I never knew he would a gentleman.

Oh trust me, he is.

What do you mean?

He brought me home last night and because of the heavy rain, I told him to spend the night here. Nothing happened he slept in the gust room and when I woke this morning, he has already made breakfast.

Wow, a lot has happened in just a day

So where is he?

He left because duty calls.

Oh Leah, why did you made me to come home then?

I was mad at you for letting him wait for that long.

Leah was busy with whatever she doing and Loren spends time with her friends and sometimes with Andre. Her friends attended her graduation, but Andre couldn't because he had some family emergency. It has been a month since Loren moved back to LA and she has till not finds a job. Andre was a big help trying to help by driving her anywhere she wants to go, but Loren thought he has done enough so when one company called her, she went there without telling Andre and she go the job. Today is her first day with Madison group of Attorneys.

Miss Tate, this will be your office, as you know we are busy here and I have a meeting with one of my big client so I want you to get these documents ready by 2.

Ok Mr. Madison.

And Miss Tate, don't disappoint me

I won't Mr. Madison, this job is very important to me. You are the only one who did not reject me because I have no experience. You have my commitment and honesty.

Good, now get to work.

Eddie was in his office when his friend Kim paid him a visit. Eddie has known Kim for three years now, but what he doesn't know was, Kim wants more than just a friend to him.

Hey Stranger, what are doing here? Eddie asked

Can't I come and visit my friend anymore?

You know you are welcome here anytime. Eddie said and gave Kim a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Hey have a seat what can I offer you?

Nothing, I was wondering whether you want to go out for lunch.

That sounds like a good idea I need to fill my stomach before I meet with the lawyer.

What is going on?

Oh I will tell you at lunch

They left with Eddie's car to went to Olive's garden. They were ushered to their table and Kim asked

So what is it with the lawyer?

My parents gave Tyler and me three months to introduce our girls' friends or fiancé them otherwise, we will own none of their wealth and we already spent two months so maybe they want to prove to us that they were serious.

And did you find one?

Yes I did, but it seems she is not interested.

Really? Who is that let me go talk some sense into her dead brain. Kim said with seriousness, but not that a friend want to help but jealousy.

Thanks Kim, but I think I can handle this myself. They finished their food and Eddie paid for the bill. While they were driving back to Eddie's office so Kim can pick her car up, Kim asked Eddie a favor.

Can you take me to a friend house close by to pick up some dresses she ordered for me?

Yeah, just give me the directions to her house. Kim gave the directions, but not to a house, it was a hotel.

Kim this is a hotel

Yeah I know she and the boyfriend had a fight so she is lodging her for the mean time.

So why did you tell me it was a house?

I thought you would bring me

Kim, you know me better than that.

I am sorry

It is ok, just go and pick it up so we can leave.

Are you not coming with me?

Why should I come with you? Just go and pick it up, I have to be in the office by 12:30 to get things ready for the meeting.

You are my friend and I want you to go with me please.

Ok let go so I can get to the office on time. Kim smiles and got out of the car and together with Eddie, they went inside. Kim went and talks with the lady at the front desk and came back to Eddie, holds his hand and pulled him along. Eddie followed her and when the got to the door, Kim used a key card and opened it.

How did you get the key to her room?

She told them to give me the key when she was going out. She went in and Eddie was still standing by the door. Are you coming in or not?

Kim just take whatever you are here for and let leave, you know how people can make things up about us in a hotel room in the middle of the day.

I have to check in the closet so you better come and close the door before someone sees you and tell your girlfriend.

Eddie went inside and close the door and Kim immediately attacked him kisses. Eddie pushed her away from him and asked

What the hell was that? Kim, we are friends and I don't want anything more than that. Please take whatever we are here for and let's get out of here. Eddie said and walked out of the room to his car and waited for Kim to come. Some minutes later, Kim came out and stood by the car.

Are you getting in or just standing there? Eddie said it with anger in his voice.

I think I will take a cab back to my car

Are you in sane? I brought you here and I am going to where your car is so why do you think I will leave you here to take a cab? Get in the car. Eddie opens the passenger's side door for her and she got in.

Eddie, I am sorry

Don't let this happen again, I love as a friend so let's respect that. I don't want to ruin this friendship.

They got the office and they got out of the car, Kim went into her car and was about to pull off when Eddie stopped her.

Get out of the car. Eddie said and Kim obeyed. So you are going to drive away without giving me a hug? Eddie and hugged Kim and whispered into her ears. Kim I am sorry I got mad at you.

It is not your fault; I don't know what came over me. Please don't be mad at me.

I am not mad at you, I was surprise at what happened and I want us to forget about it and behave that it never happened ok. Kim nodded now give me a smile. Kim smiled and they talked for a little to relived the tension between them and after a while they departed.

It has been a week when Loren started working she came home little tired and went straight to her room. She took shower and when she was looking for something to wear, her friends bug into her room.

So now that you are working you don't have time for us your friends, but have time for your boyfriend? Mel accused her.

I'm so sorry guys, I get tired and I haven't seen Andy the whole week. He will think he is not good enough for me now that I am working.

What work does he do anyway? Aid asked

If I tell you guys will you be mad at me? And please don't scream at me too.

Just tell us. Chloe said

He is a cab driver, Loren while looking through the closet.

A WHAT? Both Aid and Chloe asked

A cab driver, Mel repeated to them

Maybe we did not hear her well. Lo can you repeat that? Chloe said

You heard me right, he is a cab driver and I am in love with him.

You are crazy Lo, no friend of mine will date a cab driver, are you in sane? I think we have to take to the doctor for a mental check up. Chloe said

You have to accept my boyfriend as who he is because I would accept anyone you date so a good friend and support me.

No way Lo, I am not going to support this craziness you call love, I think you really need a check up.

Chloe, please we have to be there for each other and support each other. Mel said

Yes I know I have to be support and be there for each other, but I will not sit down and let you make wrong choices.

Chloe, can we at least meet with this guy before we can judge him? Aid said

You what, I am not ready to meet any poor good for nothing creature to infect me with his poverty. I am done here. Chloe was about to leave the room when Leah came. What is going on in here? Leah asked

Ask your sister, Chloe said.

What is your problem Chloe, why are you being so judgmental? I never behave like this if you introduce your boyfriend to me. Stop being an asshole and put yourself together. Loren said.

Oh so now I am being an asshole, uhmmm ok.

Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?

Your sister here is dating a cab driver and when I told her the guy is not good enough for her because she deserves better, she called me an asshole.

No, Loren is not dating a cab driver, she is dating Eddie Duran, oh I forgot that he is on the phone wanted to talk to you.

They asked in unisom **WHAT!**

Yeah he is on phone take it, Leah shovel the phone into Loren's hand.

And the heck is Eddie Duran? Loren asked

Just talk to him. Leah said and left the room.

Phone conversation: Loren **_bold and italic_** and Eddie is **regular**

 ** _Hello, who is this and why are you calling me? Loren asked_**

Is that the way to talk to your future husband?

 ** _Look here whoever you are; I am not ready to listen to you nonsense so just tell why you called me?_**

 **W** ow, straight the to the point, I like it.

 ** _If you are not going to tell me the reason you are calling me, I am going to hang up._**

Do you talk to Andre the cab driver like this?

 ** _I can talk to you any how I want and how do you know about Andre?_**

I have the money and I can get any information that I want.

 ** _Ok so why did you call?_**

I want to take you out for diner what do you say?

 ** _No thank you, I can buy my own food._**

Hey listen, I can take good care of you more than that trash you call a boyfriend. I can feed and care for his whole family for the rest of their lives so why don't you just dump him and come to me.

 ** _You cannot talk about Andre like that, you don't even know him so please don't ever talk about him like he is nothing. And for your information, I don't date well do people, I like to started life with my man and enjoy what we accomplish. The way you are talking about Andre shows how disrespectful you are._**

I just want a chance with you so how so give one.

 ** _I don't think you would like to go out with a trash._**

What are you talking about?

 ** _You call me trash_**

I never said that and I would never call you a trash

 ** _Yes you did when you called Andre trash because he is poor, remember I am also not rich so that statement you made associate with me, so Mr. Duran it is nice talking to you bye._**

No no no no please don't hang up, I really want a date with you and if you don't want to be with me fine, I leave you alone.

 ** _I don't think so_**

Just one date, even if it is just lunch, I will appreciate it.

 ** _No I can't do that and even if I can, I have to bring my boyfriend with me._**

What? You can't bring him on our date

 ** _Bye Mr. Duran, have a nice evening._**

Noooo ** _beep, beep beeeeeeeeeeep Loren hang up the phone._**

Loren threw the phone on her bed and all her friends were shocked about what she did.

What! Why are you looking at me like I am an alien?

Loren, do you know who you were talking? Chloe asked

Yes, his name is Eddie Duran

The billionaire's son, this guy has money and he was begging you for a date and you rejected him because of that Andy? Loren, I am very much disappointed in you. Chloe said.

Chloe, not everyone wants to be with rich guys like you do. Aid said

Thank you Adriana, Loren said

How did it go, are you going on a date tonight? Leah said and took her phone from Loren's bed.

Your sister here is an idiot, she said no to Eddie Duran because of the cab driver. Chloe said.

Chloe, I can take anything you said to me but I am not going to take your insult. I am not ready to go out with him PROID. Loren said and left the room.

Hey Loren, come back here you idiot. Leah said and followed Loren out to the kitchen.

Leah, I am not ready for a fight so please leave alone to find something to eat.

You are not going to eat in this house.

Leah, please can you stay away from my love life? I never come into yours so please respect my decision and let pick my own man.

No, I will not sit back while you make stupid decision when you stay under my roof.

Then I will leave and look for my own place just give me one month.

You are going on a date tonight if not you will leave my house tonight.

Are you throwing me out because I refuse to go on a date with someone I don't even know?

Yes, if you are not thinking straight then I have to force you to think proper.

Leah, you are not serious.

Oh I am dead serous so go to the room and pack all your stuffs and leave my house.

Loren just ignored her and continued to make herself a sandwich. Leah went to Loren's room and brought all Loren things out.

Leah, you can't throw her out like that, she is your sister. Mel said trying to take the things from Leah.

Leah, you kidding me, right?

I am not; you can only stay in this house if you go out Eddie.

It ok Mel, I am leaving, but Leah remember I am still your sister and don't ever look for me to come back because I will not come back.

Just get out and go leave with that boyfriend of yours if only he has a place leave.

Mel and Aid helped Loren with things and they left the house.

Where are you going Loren? You know you cannot stay with me because of Lisa. Mel said.

She can stay with me my parents are on vacation for two weeks by that time we would figure something out. Aid said

What about Chloe, isn't she leaving in this same house with you?

No, she moved out about a month ago because she says my dad is too controlling.

Thanks Aid, Loren said and hugged Adriana.

The next day, Loren got work and Jake told her she would be accompanying him to a client's house for a meeting. At 1 pm, Loren and Jake left to meet with the client. When they got to the office, Loren was shocked. The office is huge and there is a bar and beautiful furniture. This person must be really rich. Loren said it in her head.

Hi Jake, a very well dressed man came from a door leading to what seems like another room.

Hi Max, Jake and shook Max's hand.

Who is this beautiful lady here? Max asked and extended his hand to Loren for a handshake.

This is Loren, my new assistant. Loren this is Max Duran. Jake said

And I am Katy. Katy said with a smile.

Nice to Mr. and Mrs. Duran, Loren said

Have a seat, what can I offer you? Katy said and went to the bar.

I am still working so thank you, Jake said

What about you Loren? Katy asked

Water will be ok. Loren said and something drew her attention. The family picture on Max's table so when Katy brought her the water, she didn't notice Katy.

These are my two sons, Tyler and Eddie, they will be here for the meeting so you meeting them.

You have a beautiful family, this one Tyler, I met him in a brief, but I have not met him (pointing to Eddie) but he looks familiar.

Yeah, he is in all the magazines in LA.

Ladies, we are ready so whenever you are ready let us know. Max said.

But the boys are not here yet.

Oh yeah, we are here. Eddie said.

Loren turned around to look at who was talking and she fainted.

 **What made Loren faint? This is the end of chapter 4. Read and review so I can write the next chapter.**

 **Sorry I did not have the time to edit because I have an emergency in my family that i have to travel. hope it is not all that bad. enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5 the confusion

**Thank you those who took time to read and review, you support, encouragement and suggestions are well appreciated. Hope you like it.**

You have a beautiful family, this one Tyler, I met him in a brief, but I have not met him (pointing to Eddie) but he looks familiar.

Yeah, he is in all the magazines in LA.

Ladies, we are ready so whenever you are ready let us know. Max said.

But the boys are not here yet.

Oh yeah, we are here. Eddie said.

Loren turned around to look at who was talking and she fainted.

Katy was quick to catch Loren before she hit the floor and Eddie, Tyler, Max and Jake ran towards Katy and helped her puts Loren in the sofa.

What just happen to her, Eddie asked looking to everyone's face.

Loren please wake up, Max do something. Katy said while shaking Loren to wake her up.

Did she complain about not feeling good today? Max asked Jake

No she didn't, but I could see she wasn't her usual self today, it seems like something was bothering her. You know, maybe family problems. Jake answered.

Tyler, call doctor Masters, Katy said.

He travelled last week, he will not be here till Friday. Tyler said

Call somebody, anybody at the office and ask what we can do. Katy said worried.

Eddie came with a wet washcloth and put it on Loren's forehand, held her hand and started rubbing it and said, it is all my fault, Loren please wake and I will explain everything to you. They all looked at Eddie like he has three heads.

What are you talking about Eddie? Loren doesn't even know you. Katy said lifting Loren's head, sit and put Loren's head on her lap.

Eddie lifted his head slowly and look at his mom, she don't know me as Eddie Duran.

What are you talking about, Katy asked

It's a long story; Loren and I have met but not like Eddie Duran the rich guy. Just forget it, I will tell you later. Let's find a way of waking her up first. Eddie continued messaging Loren's hands and what seems like 20 minutes later, she begun to wake up.

Thank God you wake up Loren, Katy said helping Loren to sit up.

What happen? Did I faint?

Yes you did, are you hungry or something, there anything I can offer you? Katy asked

No, I am ok, just embarrassed.

There is nothing to be embarrassed about; some situations you can't prevent it.

But I could have prevented this one.

What do you mean by that? Is there something you are telling us? Jake said.

Loren shakes her head no and said it is just family problem. I will get through it. Please Mr. Madison, don't fire me, I need this job.

Loren dear, he will not fire you, but if you wonna talk about it maybe we could help.

Thanks Mrs. Duran, but I can handle it myself. Can we please continue with the meeting?

No Loren, I think you need to take the day off and take some rest and come to work tomorrow you look so tired. Jake said.

No, Mr. Madison I am fine.

All this time Eddie was standing there quietly just looking at Loren who was also trying very hard not to look at Eddie.

Eddie went closer to Loren and asked, her if she was ok.

Loren, Eddie called

Yes Mr. Duran,

Please call me Eddie, even my dad don't want people to call him Mr. Duran.

What are you talking about? Are you tying to say I am an old man?

No pop, Eddie said and both Tyler and Eddie started laughing. Putting all jokes aside Loren; can I talk to you privately?

I don't think it's a good idea Mr. Duran, we are here for a meeting and if there is anything you want to talk about, we are all here to put ideas together.

Loren, can you please stop calling me Mr. Duran? Eddie said and then looked at his parents then Jake. Is it ok if I talk to Loren in private please?

It is ok son, go ahead take all the time you want, and we can reschedule the meeting for another time.

Then I think our work here is done Mr. Madison, Loren said looking at Jake. Can we go now?

What do you want to talk to her about in private; we all here as a family and looking at things, you two haven't met.

Hi Tyler,

Hi Loren, what happen the last time I saw you, I was hoping to see you again. Still beautiful, I wishing to have diner with you, when are we going to have diner?

I will think about it.

Hey we are still here. Eddie said in an annoying tone.

Do you think we are blind that we can't you see you guys? I am trying to go out with this beautiful lady and you are here interrupting.

Loren, we need to talk and I want us to talk right now. Eddie said and pulls Loren with him into the inner room.

What is wrong you? First you insulted my boyfriend and then you made my sister threw me out of her house. Now you want me to lose my job? Mr. Eddie Duran.

What? Your sister threw you out of her house and you didn't tell me? Where are you living right now?

That is none of your business.

Yes it is my business and you are going to tell me where you are living or whom you are living with other wise I will go with you to see where you live.

Ha-ha, so all of a sudden you have become a caring gentleman wanted to about where I live? You know my sister right? Go and ask her. Loren started to leave the room but Eddie got hold of her arm and pulled her back.

Where do you think you are going?

Back to the office so I can finish what I started that is what is going pay my bills.

I will pay the bills for you; just tell me where you are now staying please. He said with a sad face and touched Loren's face with the other free hand.

Oh, so now you are the caring Eddie Duran who was a jerk on the phone harassing my life. You've got what you looking for so please let me go. I can take care of myself and even if Mr. Madison fire me, I don't care I will not fall in love with a two faces guy. Loren said with tears in her eyes.

I am sorry Loren, if you can give me time to explain, I will do so please.

Tears running down her chin she shakes her head, no, there are no time for you to explain anything. You had three months to tell me who you are but no, you chose to keep lying to me. For three good months, I suffered in the hands of my friend and sister because of you. Now I am homeless because of you and I am going to lose my job because of you. Please stay away from me and never try following me anywhere because I will not hesitant in filing restrain order or sue you for harassment. Loren said and left the room leaving Eddie speechless.

When she opens the door, all the three men including Katy rushed into the room, meaning they were ear dropping. With embarrassment on their faces, Loren looked at Jake and said do you still want me to take the rest of the day off?

Yes Loren, you can and don't hesitant to call me if you need anything.

Katy went and hugged her and whispered into her ear, please give him time to explain because I also want to know what happen and if you want anyone to talk to, I will be there. She then gave Loren her complemented card.

Thanks Mrs. Duran

Please call me Katy as I told already, Mrs. Duran makes me look old.

Ok Katy. Bye everyone, and nice to meet you Mr. Duran.

Bye Loren, hope to see you soon.

Ten minutes after Loren left, Eddie came out to meet a pair of eight eyes looking at him.

What are you standing here for, go after her. Jake said

What? She is already gone.

No, she is not,

How do you know?

Because I drove her here and she don't have a ride home, she would be still standing out there waiting for a carb to pick her up. Now is your chance to explain everything to her. Jake said

And remember you need to explain it to us too. Max added.

Where did you meet her? She did not seem to know you. Tyler asked.

I will tell you all after I settle this situation.

Go get her son, Katy said with a big smile on her face. She is a good girl.

How did you know mom? Tyler asked

There are something's that women know about that men don't.

Loren left the office and run as quickly as possible to the parking lot. There she remembered that she came with Jake and she doesn't have any money to take a carb.

Oh yeah, now is the time to call Andre. Loren picked up her phone and about to call Andre when someone touched her shoulder. Loren turned only to see Eddie standing there.

Don't bother calling for a carb, I will drop you to wherever you want to go.

No I am ok, my boyfriend the carb driver will come and pick me up.

Why are you doing this Loren?

What am I doing? I don't want to my boyfriend to think that I am cheating on him with you so please stay away from me. Loren dialed Andre's number and Eddie's phone started ringing. Eddie picks it up.

Hello

Andre, this is Loren, can you come and pick me up.

I am right here Eddie said and hanged up the phone. Loren please doesn't let us do this.

While they were talking, Tyler came out and see Loren and Eddie still standing by Eddie's car talking.

Hey Loren, do you need a ride home?

Yes Tyler, can you offer me one?

I will be honored to take such a beautiful lady home. I hope you don't mind if I pass by my house before taking you home.

That would not be a problem at all. Bye Eddie, it is nice meeting you and thank you for offering to give me a ride maybe another time.

Loren went and get into Tyler's car and they drove off leaving Eddie standing and looking behind them.

What the hell just happened? Did I just let Tyler took my girlfriend from me? Eddie said and took his phone out and dialed Loren's number.

Where are you Loren? Please tell me where you are so we can talk. I am begging you.

Oh if you want to know, I am with Tyler having diner. Your brother is so caring and honest.

What? Are you nut? Loren, I am your boyfriend and

Hahahaha, you are not my boyfriend, Andre is and he is nowhere to be found so please leave me alone.

Please Loren don't do this to me. Please just let me explain it to you. Tell me where you are and I will come so we can talk.

Not now Mr. playboy, I am busy having diner with your brother and who knows what will happen afterwards. Bye Eddie your brother is coming back and I don't you to disturb our lovely diner. Have a nice evening.

Is that Eddie? Tyler asked.

Loren, where are you? I need you to tell me right now. Eddie said angrily.

You can't tell me what to do. With that Loren hanged up the phone.

I am going to kill the good for nothing brother of mine. Eddie said and head to his parents mansion.

What are you doing here Eddie? I thought you are with Loren. Katy asked Eddie who foaming with angry.

That stupid son of yours is out with the love of my life and she is refusing to talk to me. Mom, I am hurting and angry. Eddie said with tears in his eyes.

Do you love her that much?

Yes I do mom, I just want her to give me a little of her time so I can explain why I did not introduce myself to her as Eddie Duran, but she is being stubborn.

Give her sometime to claim down and she will be ok to talk to. I can see that she loves you too. She is just hurting.

Thanks mom. Eddie left and went to look for Loren but couldn't find either Tyler or Loren. They were not even in Tyler's house. Tyler was not picking up his phone when Eddie tries to call him. Loren was not picking hers either. Eddie went home and comforted himself with a bottle of whiskey.

He called Loren again and she did not picked up. Where the hell is she? Eddie said throwing his phone to the wall, which scattered in several pieces.

Tyler and Loren have just finished having dinner and are in Tyler's car.

Loren, I really like you and want us to start a healthy relationship, I can provide everything that you want for you. You can even stay home and will provide for you. What do you say?

 **TYLER!** I was going out with your brother, we just had our first fight and here you are trying to take me away from him. No I can't go out with two brothers.

He lied to you Loren, I will never do such thing to a beautiful lady like you.

I don't think it is a good idea Tyler.

To tell you the truth, my brother has a fiancé that they are going to marry pretty soon.

Is that the reason he did not tell me his real name? Loren tried so hard to hold the tears that are fight their way out. Are you telling me the truth or because you want me you are lying about your brother.

Loren, I will never lie to you.

The tears just run freely on Loren's face and she never bother to wipe it off. Thanks Tyler, you can stop here.

I'm sorry if telling you the truth hurt, but I don't want you to regret falling in love with someone who already has a wife. Call me when you need me.

Thanks Tyler.

 **Will Loren ever forgive Eddie, what will Eddie do to get Loren back? Will Loren start dating Tyler? It will come on the next chapter. Please read and review at least 15 reviews**


End file.
